


Day Four

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [64]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, NalgeneWhore's Fluff Week, Nerf Gun Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 18





	Day Four

“Move and you die.”

Lorcan whirled and saw his girlfriend, standing menacingly with her gun trained on his chest.

“El, think about this,” his voice was soft, pleading, “what happ–“

“Shut up.” Her voice was hard, no room for bargaining. “On your knees. Now.” She nodded her head down to the floor of their kitchen. Their apartment was riddled with bullets and the evidence of their fighting.

He hesitated to kneel, “Now, Lorcan. I’m not fucking around. Get. On. The. Ground.”

“Or what?” He was goading her, baiting her to break.

“Or I will put a bullet in your brain.”

He didn’t move and she let a bullet fly, skimming the side of his head. Lorcan dropped to the ground and slid his gun towards her, she dragged to her with a foot and kicked it behind her.

He lifted his hands and placed them behind his head, waiting for judgement. “Baby, please don’t do this. I’m begging you. Please don’t do it.”

Elide smirked and caressed the trigger, contemplative. For a second he thought he had convinced her but her finger shifted and a bullet flew towards him. He couldn’t move out of the way and it hit his chest, right over her dog tags that he wore every day. The foam projectile bounced off him and hit the floor.

Elide dropped her Nerf gun and ran to him, laughing triumphantly. She smiled and carded her fingers through his hair as he tilted his head back, his chin resting on her stomach.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she told him, “I so beat you.” He chuckled and gripped her tight. “You so did.”

She smiled at him, he grin smug and cocky. He stood and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his torso, his dog tags around her neck clinking against hers around his neck.

Lorcan placed her on the counter and from her elevated position she smiled down at him, soft and happy. They were so damn happy he sometimes didn’t know whether or not it was real. Her arms looped around his shoulders and she drew him in for a kiss.

He let her, let her take control, her kisses sweet and loving.

“Maybe I’ll let you win everytime if this is what I get,” he said against her lips, his voice teasing.

“Please. I had you by the balls.” She bit his lip and licked over the small hurt.

“Rematch, Lochan?” He challenged, knowing she would win again.

“You’re on, Salvaterre.”


End file.
